


My Boyfriend is a Chupacabra

by leafyxthiefy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crack, Crack and Angst, Happy Paranormal day, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, I think its happy anyway, In which Keith (Voltron) is a chupacabra, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) Needs a Hug, M/M, Not Beta Read, SHEITH - Freeform, WereVampire, chupacabra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafyxthiefy/pseuds/leafyxthiefy
Summary: One of Shiro's friends had a weird night, and his boyfriend is looking worse for wear. Shiro was not expecting the revelation. But honestly, it explained alot about Keith.





	My Boyfriend is a Chupacabra

**Author's Note:**

> I missed posting this by like 5 minutes T^T/!!!  
> May 3rd is National Paranormal Day, and I wanted to get this done before then so, here you go. XD
> 
> I own nothing in regards to Voltron: LD.
> 
> Enjoy!~ ♥

"You… drank the nunviil again didn't you?" Shiro accused as Lance leaned heavily against his side.

"I took like  _one_ cup! But that's besides the point man I'm telling you that I saw  _it_ last night!" Lance cried out indignantly.

"Ay  _Dios mio_  Shiro! I thought I was done for! I was  _this,"_  Lance made an exaggerated pinching gesture with his thumb and forefinger, "fucking close to shitting my pants. If  _mami_  hadn't come out there with the shotgun, I'm pretty sure you'd be attending my funeral."

Shiro did not look convinced in the least, "But… chupacabras aren't known for drinking people's blood?"

"Oh wow Shiro, are you saying my blood wasn't good enough for the chupacabra? And here I thought we were best friends." Lance hiccuped, crossing his arms over his chest and actually pouting.

Shiro was feeling more and more confused the longer the conversation was allowed to go on.

"So… you wanted it to drink your blood?"

"What? No! I like my blood where it is, thank you very much! I just mean I'm  _much_ more appetizing than any stupid goat and you of all people should agree with me."

"I…" Shiro relented, there was no use arguing with a drunk Lance. "Fine, sure. You're much more appetizing than a goat. So then what happened?" Shiro asked figuring the faster he indulged Lance, the sooner they could be done with the subject.

"Oh right! So then  _mami_ comes out like the heavenly angel that she is, she probably sensed that her precious Lancey-Lance was in mortal danger, and cocks the gun like a pro! I could barely hear it because my heart is like beating ten miles a minute, but I also can't move out of the way because fuck my legs were literal rubber. But  _mami_  charges into the fray and aims at the thing that was  _this_  tall!" Lance stretched out his hand as far as he could, but considering he was slumped against Shiro on the couch, well it wasn't a huge reach.

"The chupacabra's eyes snapped in her direction and my heart like falls out of my fucking ass, because now it wanted to eat the most precious mom in the world, right. But  _mami_  wasn't scared and then  _BAM!"_  Lance threw his hands up while stretching his body in the physical embodiment of the sound he had just made.

"She shot at it! How fucking badass is that?! The bullet hit the thing right here" Lance reached an uncoordinated hand towards Shiro's chest, right where his heart was. "But the thing didn't die, it recoiled and with one last glare at  _mami_  and me, it ran away with its tail between its legs,  _mami_  tried to follow after the blood but, it was gone. So we had to bury a lamb this morning, poor Perla didn't deserve that."

The sudden somber shift in Lance's mood worried Shiro more than his friend's overactive imagination, so he slipped an arm around the other man's slim shoulders. "Hey you did what you could for her, and I'm sure she was happy after so many years with you guys?"

Lance hummed noncommitedly, "I guess, I just wish that she hadn't died while scared you know?"

Shiro made a noise of agreement and gently squeezed his friend's forearm in what he hoped was consoling. "Perla is in barn heaven now, trust me."

Shiro began to panic when Lance didn't answer him when he heard the gentle snoring coming from his friend and sighed in momentary relief. Lance didn't drink nunville regularly and when he did, well it tended to knock him out within a few hours.

* * *

Shiro had helped Lance into his bed before he headed to his boyfriend's apartment. They hadn't planned to meet that night, but Shiro was a little worried about Keith too. There was no reason for Shiro to be worried, it wasn't like Keith was ignoring his texts or anything, it was just… a gut feeling.

So Shiro parked outside of Keith's apartment building and headed up to the second floor, down the hall and to the fourth door on the left.

Shiro didn't usually drop in unannounced, but he also wanted to ease the strange coiling in his gut. Shiro knocked once and waited.

There was no answer.

With a slight sigh, Shiro knocked again and this time earned a disgruntled, "I have three more days Ken, fuck off!"

Shiro blinked, and knocked again, "Keith? It's Shiro, could I come in please?"

There was a pause and soon Shiro heard footsteps shuffling towards the door, the deadbolt was slid out of place and the lock undone before the door opened and Keith opened the door to look at Shiro. "...It's not date night tonight."

Whatever Shiro could have said to that died in his throat as he looked at Keith. The shorter man looked  _terrible_  and that was Shiro being nice. If Keith had been pale before, he was even more at that moment, Keith was as white as a ghost, his eyes deeply bruised and hair in such a distressed mess it looked like a possum had decided to nest in it.

"No it's… are you alright?"

"Peachy…" Keith deadpanned and sighed, "I think I caught something I dunno, wanna come in even though I'm contagious?"

Shiro's frown deepened in concern. "Have you taken anything?"

Keith rolled his eyes upwards, "Yes, mom. I took some aspirin and was about to head to bed to rest, but I think my boyfriend wants to join me now."

"Okay I get it, bad timing," Shiro huffed and let his shoulders fall once he was inside and the door was closed to the rest of the world again. "But I really wanted to see you. I…" Shiro swallowed back his next words. Somehow him saying,  _'I felt like there was something wrong and had to drop by to check in on you, even though I have no proof that I should be worried.'_  or anything around that nature felt like he would be making a fool of himself.

So instead, Shiro added. "I missed you."

That earned him a fond smile, "Takashi, you're such a dork."

Chuckling, Shiro relaxed some. "I'm a dork because I miss you, how does that make sense?"

"Shh no questioning the sick." Keith answered and eyed Shiro through his hair, "But thank you for stopping by…"

Shiro furrowed his brow at the implication that those words carried. And while he knew very well that Keith was the most stubborn and independent man that he had ever known, there was no way in Hell Shiro was leaving him as he was. "Yeah, you're not getting rid of me that easily, c'mon let's get you to bed."

"I can take care of myself Shiro." Keith countered and made to move out of Shiro's reach, but his grace and speed was nowhere near one hundred percent and Shiro's hand missed his arm and brushed against Keith's chest.

Red eyes and a terrifying growl followed Shiro's attempt and next thing Shiro knew, he was on the floor, the back of his head screaming in protest as his brain rattled inside his skull from the force he had been subjected to. Shiro's vision was blurred and spotty, but as it slowly came back into focus, he stilled.

Keith was pinning him down, and his beautiful face was twisted up into something that Shiro could only identify as…  _feral_.

Keith's lips were pulled back over his… those weren't teeth. They were fangs and canines, and Shiro knew that those teeth could easily strip his bones clean and then crush them into fine powder. Keith's eyes too were not the eyes of the Keith Shiro knew and loved with every inch of his being, and yet they were. Keith's eyes were brighter, a deep red surrounding the iris and seemily making them glow with a dangerous animosity to them that Shiro didn't–couldn't place to Keith. Keith was passionate about certain matters and yes, he may come off as standoffish but… Keith wasn't dangerous in this sense.

"Baby?"

Shiro's words seemed to snap Keith out of his trance and he scrambled off of Shiro, but not without effort. There was a cautious way that Keith moved, and though it was faint, Shiro noticed the flinch in Keith's movements.

"I–Shiro…" Keith was hiding his face behind the mangled mess that was his hair. "I…"

"Keith." Shiro breathed out and rushed to his boyfriend, "Fuck, Keith you're bleeding."

Shiro noticed the startled look in his boyfriend, and the strong flinch he gave when Shiro touched him. He probably would have protested too if he hadn't been so out of it.

Meanwhile Shiro was pressing his hand on the wound, "We need to call for an ambula–"

"Shiro."

"What?" Shiro was running on adrenaline by that point, his mind numb to what he had seen, but the look in Keith's eyes made Shiro anxious.

"I'll be fine."

"The hell you'll be fine! Keith, you're  _bleeding!"_  Shiro cried and before he could do anything to stop him, Keith was removing his hand.

"It stopped." his tone was defeated,  _hollow._

And it pulled at Shiro's heart as he pulled his hand away, bloodied and trembling.

"My body is working on it okay." Keith mumbled and began to pull off his shirt, only to wince in pain and instead opted to rip at the soiled fabric, where sure enough the red painted skin was no longer bleeding. A film thin membrane keeping it closed for the moment.

"But… Keith."

Keith still refused to look him in the eye as he twisted the torn shirt in his hands. "It would have healed quicker if the bullet hadn't been silver…"

 _Bullet._  Shiro thought distantly, the term and the image it brought with it was trying to conjure up a memory. Shiro was supposed to know something about this, he just knew it. But it was just refusing to click.

"Are you afraid of me now Takashi?"

Keith's dejected and self-loathing tone snapped Shiro out of his daze and he worked his way through the lump in his throat. "N–no of course not. Baby, no… Okay yes I'm a little freaked and out of my depths, but I'm not scared  _of_  you… should I be?"

Keith's barked out a humourless laugh. "I suppose a normal person would be. I… Shiro I–" Shiro heard Keith's hard swallow. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I…" he trailed off and Shiro moved on autopilot, his hands reaching out to cover Keith's white knuckled ones.

"Keith,  _I'm_  sorry  _I_  hurt  _you…_

Keith relaxed the smallest bit, and Shiro was relieved enough to know that Keith had allowed himself that small leniency.

They sat there for hours it seems, and perhaps they did, Shiro really didn't know and had lost track of time. Eventually he was able to coax Keith off of the floor and disposed the torn and wrung out shirt before tending to Keith. He washed his hands before washing Keith off and dressing the wound.

Some time later they were on Keith's bed, Shiro seated near him and aching to console his boyfriend, though unsure how the contact would be received. So instead he waited until Keith was ready.

"I made a mistake in feeding. There was a farm and then there was a guy yelling and next thing you know a lady comes at me with a rifle. It took me most of the night to remove the bullet, and by then I was too drained to dress the wound so I just rolled into bed. Because it was silver and not lead and because I didn't eat properly the tissue is taking longer to heal."

"Will you be okay though?" That was Shiro's main concern.

Keith snorted, "Really, of all the questions you could ask?"

" _You're_  more important." Shiro returned and sighed. "But, the guy who yelled; I know him." And when Keith narrowed his eyes Shiro raised his hands, "Childhood friend, I asked if you wanted to meet him before, remember? He was the guy who was having the pool party and you said your photosensitivity would give you an annoying rash? Well he called me today and mentioned his encounter with… a chupacabra?"

Keith groaned, " _Hybreed._  We're called Hybreeds, and no I don't mean hybrids, though that is what we are. My mother was a lycan or 'werewolf', my dad was a vampire. And well they screwed and they had me. The books and movies make vampire and werewolf seem all cool and the perfect mix of the two when in reality you get little shits like me." Keith gestured to himself and when it was clear Shiro didn't quite get it, Keith elaborated.

"We have both bloodlines in our veins, so we need blood to live, but unlike our vampire side, I need to feed off what I am, an animal. Human blood to us is… disgusting. It's like what I imagine eating old dried up and spoiled milk will taste like. And on top of that, when we 'shift' we become some halfway wolf-bat creature. Some Hybreed somewhere fucked up back in the early 90's drinking from a goat and left a mess behind so we were labeled ' _goat suckers'_  now." Keith frowned at the last bit.

Shiro mulled over the information, it… made sense he guessed. And honestly it explained a few things about Keith. His disdain for the sun and his photosensitivity, his nearly non-existent appetite and his sleeping habits. "So my boyfriend is a chupacabra, does that make me the goat?"

Shiro's intent to diffuse the situation earned him a pillow to the face and he couldn't help but laugh when he noticed Keith's barely there blush. "You fucking dork!"

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed this okay, and look it started off with crack and then we angsted but we recovered right?  
> I've had chupacabras all day in my mind, and like those things really look like the lovechild of a vamp and a wolf, well one version does anyway lol, the other scaly looking shit >> not in this AU kiddos.
> 
> Anywho I may make this into a mini-series? I dunno, let me know what you think yeah?
> 
> Thank you for reading!~ ♥


End file.
